goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Restoration Project
Before Goldeneye was released, a lot of changes were made, including many features and objectives being scrapped. For example, many objects were not used such as the island in Dam. We can never know exactly how the earlier versions of Goldeneye were set up with these leftovers hidden in the game, but we can guess enough to bring back some lost features in Goldeneye. This project is dedicated to making a ROM mod that will permanently showcase things normally only accessible through use of a Gameshark. Note: Much of the information needed for this project can be obtained from the Subdrags Beta Goldeneye website: Beta Goldeneye as well at Detstar Also, a lot of Beta I have found based on unused presets, I'm going to try to document all the new Beta stuff I've found at Beta Documentation. The list of things we can re-do and put back into Goldeneye: Mod 1 Stages Dam- *Island, Guards, Alarm *Boat *Beta Doors *Bungee, Piton gun *Use of Commander *APC - Dam (New Preset) *Use of Grate (Scrap) *Lock Exploder - Dam *Proper Guard Paths on Island *Tons more Crates *Tons more Guards *Extra Blast door *Changed covert modem monitor position *Strange presets hugging tower (Scrap) *Beta Dam truck doors (can I do anything with them?) (Scrap) Island Now accessible, plus guards and alarm. Boat is there. Beta Doors there. Bungee and Piton in inventory, and Lock Exploder. Commander modded with a key. Grate may be scrapped (Part of Background data). APC implemented as a new preset. Lock Exploder implemented with an action block that works pretty well. Guards on Island have their paths. I checked over this level for unused presets and it ended up that there was a ton for this map. A beta covert modem screen now used, and a blast door and tons of guards and crates, although the interesting dam truck doors can't really be used without beta BG Data and clipping to go with them. Facility- *Beta Doors *Tan Guards with helmets *Female Scientists *Tank Room Extra Door (No Preset) *Guard Scientists (With Silenced D5Ks) *Extra Scientists in Tank Room (Available presets are Guard Positions for end scene, Scrap) *Extra Tanks *Stacked Tanks (Some Stacking problems) *Timed Mines instead of Remote mines *Fixed Glass *Extra Guards *Extra Cardboard boxes *Watch Communicator - Facility? The Doors and Guards have been changed, and every other scientist is now Female. Scientists acting as guards are in many places, a whole row of unused presets were perfect for it. More extras were used for guards, and cardboard boxes. Knives were scrapped due to problems and the fact that they may not have been intended for the level. There are no presets for extra tanks stacked up as in the beta screenshots, new presets have to be made for stacked tanks. Watch communicator implemented. Extra door in Tank Room, no preset available. Runway- *Starting Point (Scrap) (No preset) *Use of most of Unused Presets (Bins and a couple Oil Drums) *Preset at end of Runway 00AF and 0007 colliding with snow-thing scrapped *Presets 55-64 (Beta Guard Path or Set) follows present working path with less presets (Deleted for room, as well as 00AF) *Two Restored Action Block Spawners *Motorcycle *Biker near Motorcycle (New Preset) There is an incredible amount of unused presets in Runway, mostly around the same area. Looking at the movie, it looked like the bins were much more present, so they seem to fit good in those spots. There was no unused preset for a different starting point on the slide, so I don't believe that was ever the actual Beta intention. I threw in the Motorcycle at an unused preset as a standard object as well as threw a Biker next to it. Surface 1- *Beta Doors *Unused Paths *Unused Guards *Unused Objects *Taser? *Observatory? (One Strange Preset, no idea, may be scrapped) *Beta Helipad (Non-Setup) *Sky (Non-Setup) It seems like Surface originally did not have action blocks spawning most of your enemies, because there is a lot of unused weapons, and a good amount of unused guard presets. As well as some unused tables and the Bunker glass door. The taser is seen in two beta screens. The dark green, beta doors are now being used. Only about half the paths were bing used, I assigned them to new guards. There were surprisingly no new presets in the Observatory. Theres a couple beta object placements in the err, "beta hut", the one with the motorcycle. I put a couple random objects there. Bunker 1- *Beta Door? (Scrap, textures are not right, looks too crappy) *Beta Metal Crates *Beta Wall Monitors *Multi Screen instead? (Just have enabled behind) *Beta Glass preset (Doubled glass) *Microcode - Bunker 1 (Might want to put in action block later) *Keycard mixaround I decided not to use the beta doors since the textures are invalid on them anyways, and they look downright crappy. Some Metal Crates, a couple guards. I just put Microcode in the inventory, kinda sorta goes along with the Datathief. I gave the computer room keycard to Boris and the security keycard to the commander which makes more sense and makes the level more challenging. They were three cool wall monitors that stuck too far out from the wall, I re-assigned them random images. The already used Screen has three unused images I re-assigned (Since it is a Multi-Screen), although not easily seen behind the beta screen. And another glass preset so there is doubled glass, which makes sense with that bar thing. Silo- (Needs 21990 mod) *Starting Point in Vent(Thanks to Zoinkitys gameshark clipmod and a leftover preset, this one is possible) *Leftover Preset Doors? (Behind walls, the silo was once restructured a bit, also, the one has to do with the beta elevator, its easy to re-enable them, but its pointless since you cant see them without a clipping mod, too cheap) *Walkways Enabled *Ouromov's Key? (Once linked to two elevator doors instead of Silo Doors) (Now has alternate purpose) *Elevator? (Next to impossible to re-create) *Jungle Commando Guards (Very Early in Beta Silo, but the more changes, the better) *Bond and Guards have AR33s *Trevelyan on elevator door walkway? (Basing off a couple beta screens, but theres no preset available, but it is a mystery) *Leftover crate presets *Leftover Screen Console Preset *Three Extra Guards, One extra scientist (based off presets) *Pickup Plastiques (at E7, begining preset) (Scrap, glitch happens, timer starts immediatley) *Stick of Dynamite - Plastique? Replace in Silo? Its next to impossible to re-create the legendary elevator, but I did manage to do some cool things with Silo. Frigate- *Beta Guards *More Beta Guards *More Hostages *Balconies (No key, just unlocked, Memory problem) *Hangar Objects (Used Blue Torpedo Packs) *Helicopter Pilots (Replace two guards by Helicopter?) (Memory problem) *"Keep Clear" Doors for Engine Room *Bad Door Room Pointer Fix *Blue Torpedo Packs *Destroyer? *Intro Room? *Xenia? (Memory problem) *Terrorists? Surface 2- *Crates *Misc Objects *Cameras Bunker 2- *Twinned safe keys *Unused Mainframes *Extra Drone gun *Extra Guards *Extra ? (Computers, Hanging racks?) (Using Crates) *Beta Glass preset (Double Glass) *Table object (Using Phone) Statue- *Beta Sky/Fog *Major Statue Re-arranges (BG mod, likely impossible) *Beta hut door *Beta Preset *AR33 used *Strange 27XX presets unused Archives- *Desk Blotters *SafeCracker - Archives, replace Mishkin (Needs text replacement) *Unused Guards, Crates, Cabinets *Phone - Archives *Russian Infantry Guards *Lights, etc. (BG mods) *Remove Wall and Secret Passageway (BG/Clipping mods) Streets- *Ouromov's car moves *Other cars *Beta Tank position *Restore spawner blocks *Restore spawner guards in existing blocks *More soldiers *Fix end by whatever means (New Preset, non-beta) (Its better, kinda, might wanna improve) *St. Petersburg Guards Depot- (Needs 21990 mod) *Red Truck *Warehouse Trucks *Tons of Guards *Objects *Bad Portals Fix Train- (Needs 21990 mod) *Beta doors *More Guards *Some cool objects *Unlock last door (key, or maybe Door Exploder) *Beta Glass at end (New Preset) (being a pain) Jungle- (Loading problems) *Objects *Guards *Tower Clipping *Bridge redone (BG mod) *Camo Chopper? Control- *Guards *Objects *Liquid Tanks *Mainframes *Explosive pen Caverns- *Double Screen Consoles *Objects *Buttons for Doors *Scientists and Guards *Drone Guns (note: problems with two) *Beta Chrome Doors (slight alignment prolems) *Objective:Pursue Trevelyan (text - briefing mod still needed) Cradle- *Remote Mines *End Scene - Natalya in chopper hard to view Aztec- *Beta Start Position (Blue suit?) (not practical) *Glass, Consoles, Screens *Beta Jaws Path (not used quite right, but used) *Female Moonraker Guards *Roger Moore Face (Texture Mod) *Darts (no wrist dart weapon available, problems with rename) Egypt- *Body Armor Barrier Doors *Beta Golden Gun Glass (Scrap, too crappy) *Unused Train Plate Grenades *"Ha Ha Ha" Text *Crypt *Roger Moore Face (Texture mod) Cuba- *Unused Shrubbery Objects *Closer Natalya Position *Faster Credits Objects *APC - Dam *Lock Exploder - Dam *Watch Communicator - Facility? *Microcode - Bunker 1 *Door Exploder - Train? *SafeCracker - Archives, replace Mishkin *Fire Extinguisher - Archives *Phone - Archives *Micro Camera - Casino *Credit Card - Casino *Watch Identifier - Casino (Xenia) *Gold Bar - Goldfinger or Casino *Money - Casino *Audio Tape - Bond Movie *Spool Tape - Bond Movie *Heroine - Bond Movie *Spy File - Bond Movie *Lectre - From Russia With Love *Weapon Case - From Russia with Love *Bug Detector - A View To Kill *Polarized Glasses - A View To Kill *Gas Keyring - The Living Daylights *Microfilm - The Spy Who Loved Me *Watch Geiger Counter - Thunderball *Watch Magnet Repel - Live And Let Die *Bomb Case - Octopussy *Beta Alarms - Everywhere Pickups- *Darts - Aztec? *Bug - A View To Kill *Stick of Dynamite - Plastique? Replace in Silo? Other *Cheats (Scrap 2X Cheats)- *Line Mode *Extra Weapons *Maximum Ammo *Ghost Mode (Invisible (Multi)) *Extra Characters *Debug mode (Requires Text mod) Mountains Pic - *Dam? *Facility? *Runway (Wall Pic) Paintball Mines - *Use color paintball textures for Paintball mode Beta Aimer - *Use Beta Aimer texture All Bonds - *Faces and Suits can be re-mapped and used, not actual models *Multiplayer: Multi Select Pics and Faces and Suits *Roger Moore Face for Bonus Maps *Folders? Each a Different Bond? Multiplayer- *Cradle Setup *Statue Setup Category:Beta Information